


Nuit d'inquiétude

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas la première mission qu'Arthur accomplit pour l'Ordre du Phenix, et il est revenu vivant toutes les autres fois, mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit d'inquiétude

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Le lit est trop grand et trop froid, et Molly ne peut pas dormir. C'est pourtant ce qu'Arthur lui a conseillé, pour hâter son retour, pour raccourcir les douloureux instants où ils sont séparés. Mais l'obscurité et la solitude l'écrasent, prennent possession de son esprit, lui font imaginer les pires choses.

"Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce soit dangereux." pense-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une toute petite chose à faire, après tout. Récupérer dans l'après-midi une enveloppe de documents d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phenix, espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Puis faire semblant de travailler sur la pile (pas du tout imaginaire) de travail en retard, sortir quand il n'y a plus personne dans les rues, croiser un autre membre de l'ordre, lui remettre l'enveloppe. Il est d'une importance vitale que les deux Aurors ne se croisent pas, cela pourrait aviver les soupçons. Arthur, avec sa réputation d'aimable imbécile (qui fait bouillir Molly d'habitude, mais qu'elle remercie dans ce genre de circonstance) et sa fidélité inébranlable à la cause de Dumbledore, est un parfait agent de liaison.

"Tout ira bien." murmure-t-elle encore, troublant le silence de sa chambre pour se réconforter. Mais cela n'a aucun effet. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se figurer le pire. Et si les Mangemorts avaient été prévenus ? Si les Aurors n'étaient pas fiables ? Si un des collègues s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ? Et si les collègues d'Arthur n'étaient pas ce qu'on pense ? On ne peut avoir confiance en personne. Parfois, à part Arthur qu'elle connait mieux que personne et Dumbledore qui n'aurait qu'à disparaître pour céder le monde des sorciers à Vous-savez-qui, elle se dit que n'importe qui peut être un de leurs ennemis, même les gens les plus aimables, les plus doux, les plus actifs au sein de l'Ordre, et cela lui donne le vertige, un mauvais vertige, de ceux qui la feraient s'effondrer et pleurer si elle n'avait pas le devoir d'être forte.

Non, décidément, elle ne peut pas rester là. Elle va boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, espérant que le bruit de ses propres pas la réconfortera, mais au contraire ils lui semblent plus inquiétants qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, le plancher des marches grince sinistrement sous ses pieds.

Elle ne peut plus supporter d'être seule, et se dirige vers les chambres des enfants, une horrible inquiétude irrationnelle l'étreignant avec les craintes réelles. Mais Bill et Charlie sont bien dans leur chambre, ils dorment, leur respiration est régulière, et quand elle va dans la toute petite pièce où se trouve le berceau de Percy, il va bien aussi. Elle s'assied au pied de son lit et l'observe, essayant d'y trouver force et consolation. Elle pense à le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle y renonce : elle risquerait de le réveiller. A la place, elle saisit une des poignées du berceau, et commence à le balancer, tout doucement.

Il ne se réveille pas ; ou s'il se réveille, il reste immobile et muet. Percy est incroyablement calme. Bill, qui adore pourtant s'amuser, devient grave et sérieux dès que ses parents discutent de choses importantes, comme s'il comprenait tout. Et Charlie adore rendre service. Cela devrait la ravir, mais elle en connait trop bien les causes. Les enfants de la guerre et de l'inquiétude sont trop calmes, trop sages. Elle espère un instant que celui qu'elle porte en elle depuis quatre mois déjà sera plus vivant.

Leur existence est un défi à la guerre, pourtant. Elle a pris le pari qu'un jour ils pourraient vivre une vie normale comme elle en son adolescence. Sinon, elle aurait renoncé, elle n'aurait même pas essayé de les mettre au monde. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle y croit. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde des sorciers qu'elle craint. Mais Arthur... oh, Arthur est tellement gentil, trop gentil, il a confiance en tout le monde... Il ne peut pas lui être arrivé quelque chose... Le contact avec le berceau de son bébé est déjà presque un toucher humain qui la réconforte. Ca y est, il a déjà dû remettre les documents, il est en route pour la maison, il ne lui arrivera rien. A moins que ce ne soit déjà arrivé... et si quelqu'un lui avait posé des questions sur ce rouleau de papiers ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle a déjà vu son bureau, personne ne peut y remarquer un rouleau particulier, ils sont tous si désordonnés... (cette pensée aussi devrait l'irriter dans des circonstances ordinaires, mais ce soir est différent). Pourtant, si on les avait attendus pour leur rencontre au coin d'une rue, s'il était déjà mort, étalé sur le sol, tué par un Avada Kadavra...

L'image mentale est trop vivide, trop forte pour elle. Sa main se serre sur le bord du berceau à tel point que ses articulations blanchissent et lui font mal. Un mouvement trop brusque fait craquer le bois du berceau. Percy pousse un cri étonné, peut-être en son sommeil, et se tait à nouveau. Elle préfèrerait presque qu'il hurle. Cela créerait une diversion à toutes ces pensées qui l'assaillent. Elle pense qu'i peine deux semaines, elle s'est disputée avec Arthur pour quelque chose de si bête, une stupide question de budget, et que peut-être jamais cette soirée ne sera rattrapée. Elle pense que ce serait trop horrible s'il ne voyait jamais l'enfant qu'elle porte, et tous les autres qu'ils auraient dû avoir ; s'il ne les voyait jamais entrer à Poudlard, s'il ne voyait jamais la fin de cette guerre cruelle. Ce serait horrible, tellement horrible que cela devrait être impossible, mais elle a déjà entendu parler de trop d'atrocités pires que celle-là pour se dire que cela n'arrivera pas. Au contraire, cela se profile devant ses yeux avec une netteté abominable.

Elle tremble maintenant, l'angoisse lui enlève toutes ses forces. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû avoir d'enfants si elle n'a que sa faiblesse à leur offrir, elle se rend compte maintenant que toute seule elle n'arriverait à rien, ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Quand soudain, elle entend un bruit en bas.

C'est lui, c'est forcément lui! A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un venu pour l'avertir de ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon elle saura! Elle descend l'escalier en courant avec toute la vivacité qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir depuis ses vingt ans, et Arthur est là, en train de refermer derrière lui la lourde porte de bois.

Elle se jette dans ses bras, l'embrasse de toutes ses forces, lui murmure les mots d'amour de leur adolescence, et reste longuement ainsi, dans la certitude de sa présence, avec son souffle chaud et vivant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il lui raconte que tout s'est bien passé.

"N'y retourne plus jamais." voudrait-elle dire. Mais les mots s'étouffent dans sa gorge. S'ils veulent réellement un monde en paix pour Bill, Charlie, Percy et les autres à venir, il faut bien accepter de courir des dangers pour pouvoir aider, dans la mesure de leurs faibles moyens. Peut-être, la prochaine fois, sera-t-elle elle qui transmettra un message ou un renseignement.

Mais pour le reste de cette nuit au moins, Arthur restera auprès d'elle. Elle peut dormir, maintenant, elle se rend même compte qu'elle est épuisée. "Bonne nuit." lui murmure-t-il, alors qu'elle s'endort en se serrant contre lui, espérant que sa chaleur et ses mots rituels chasseront les cauchemars.


End file.
